Twas the Mission Before a Possible Christmas
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Here is a bedtime story (told entirely in rhyme), by Kim and Ron, told to their oldest son, Justin. Drakken and Shego are plotting to spoil Christmas for everyone! Can Kim and Ron stop the two dastardly villains before their plan succeeds? The fic is rated K for mild language, mild action/peril, and a suggestive outfit. The story is for Whitem's 10th Winter Story Contest.


**From the Desk of Sharper**

**"Twas the Mission Before A Possible Christmas"**

**I've decided to toss my hat in the ring and devise two poems. The other one will be entirely in rhyme in the form of Dr. Seuss.**

**The first one is a Kim and Ron Possible-Stoppable telling Justin one of their high-school adventures (entirely in rhyme) before his bedtime. It is (kind of) to the tune of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.**

**It exists within the Possible-Stoppable verse but is a standalone story. **

**The fanfic is rated K+ for mild swearing, mild action/peril, and a suggestive outfit.**

**The fanfic is also for Whitem's 10th Annual Writing SnowDaze Holiday Story Contest.**

**Kim Possible, characters and settings are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney.**

**Alexa Stoppable was created by KPRS4ever. Justin Stoppable was created by Hotrod2001.**

(_December 15, 2019, 9pm)_

It was a cold and clear December night in Middleton. And along Maple Street, all of the houses were decked out in festive Christmas cheer, including that of the Possible-Stoppables. Within the house the world-saving married couple called home was both Kim and Ron Possible-Stoppable, both now 31. Justin was now 7 and Alexa was now 4.

She, Rufus, and Ron were tucking Justin into bed.

"Mommy, can you tell me a Christmas story?" he asked his mom.

"Justin..." Kim giggled, rubbing her son's head, "...I thought I did tell you all the Christmas stories known to mankind."

"No...I'm talking about that story...what's it called...?" Justin wondered.

"What story are you talking about, sport?" Ron asked from the hallway.

"That one that took place during our junior year, Ron!" Kim replied while brushing his blonde hair with her hands.

"You mean...wait...before we became a couple or after, KPS?" Ron asked.

"It was before Junior Prom, just to let you know." Kim replied, "And now...Ron, let's begin our story!"

_'Twas the Night before Christmas_

_And all through the Possible House_

_Not a creature was stirring_

_Except a fridge raid from Rufus, the naked mole mouse!_

Rufus squeaked, "Huh?" and scratched his pink head.

"He's a naked mole rat, Ron!" Kim groaned.

"KPS, we're doing a rhyming scheme here for our story!" Ron explained. "We're trying not to break it!"

"Ohhhh..." Kim said, now understanding what her husband was saying. "But let me set the scene for Justin here!"

_(Part I)_

_The story takes place in December 2005_

_The era of the croptop, boy band, and CD-ROM_

_This was before social media began to thrive _

_And yes, this was before me and your dad kissed at Junior Prom_

_We both walked our way to school_

_Trying to recover from the last attempt from Ron trying to act cool._

_This was worse than when I had the chicken pox_

_For that was when we had to deal with Zorpox._

_The weather was a bit gray and stormy outside and it totally blows_

_That today, there was no forecast for any snow_

_"KP, that was so not fun with that Attitudeinator. My head totally hurts!"_

_And no, said device was not invented by Dr. Doofenshmirtz_

_I replied, "Ron, you'll live. Right now, let us be thankful_

_I can say it without doing a spit take _

_It is the final day of high school before Winter Break_

_For at least two weeks, I won't be around Bonnie, whom has no soul."_

_But Ron gasped, "But, KP, if it is the last day of school, and this isn't a scam._

_It means that we have to take...our final exams!" _

_Thunder and lightning emitted from the sky_

_As Team Possible finally ran to the doors of Middleton High._

_(PART II)_

_Barkin was in the classroom while the two made it with 2 minutes to spare._

_Me and Ron felt like, he was always everywhere._

_Barkin thundered, "Possible, Stoppable, take your seats in my class._

_"I'm here today because your regular teacher, Miss Martin, fell off an ass."_

_All of the students erupted in laughter while Kim laid down her purse_

_Over the fact the Barkin had cursed_

_The teacher moaned as if he was hexed by the School Board to be sent_

_"I cannot wait until I be finally rid of you class clowns at my retirement."_

_He then yelled "I'll get everyone's attention..._

_...If they all receive detention!"_

_Once the laughing instantly ended from that loud noise exposure_

_Barkin regained his composure_

_"You are here today because you are taking your final tests!_

_Nothing brings me happiness like F's on the exams, just for some zest!"_

_He then glared at Ron_

_"Stoppable, I noticed that your grades are slipping_

_Due to the fact that there were periods of Study Hall that you keep on skipping."_

_Your father replied, "Mr. B, I have everything under control _

_I'm ready to rock n' roll!"_

_I groaned, covering my eyes._

_For I was the one who always studied on my missions_

_But Ron had the premonition _

_To be playing a handheld game called "Zap the Flies!"_

_So we took our tests for the next two hours'_

_While Barkin stared his eyes around the room_

_It's like watching his glare of doom_

_For any look that appeared to be sour._

_After that period of time_

_We finally turned in our exams and felt fine._

_Exiting the room, we were finally free _

_(I got an A in the test, and your father, luckily, got C)_

_(PART III)_

_We both went to where my locker was_

_Wade came on and asked, "Hey, you two, what's causing such a fuss?"_

_"Wade, sometimes, exams are hard_

_When you have to do a two-hour essay featuring a work on the Bard!"_

_Ron grasped his hand _

_While Rufus massaged it as best as he can._

_He added, "Thankfully we only have one final test._

_And then we can finally escape this educational mess._

_And this bad weather!"_

_I laughed, "And to think that Barkin would laugh at your sweater!"_

_And then, just to make things more fun_

_Bonnie appeared with her croptop sweater and baggy overalls undone_

_I asked "B, what are you doing this time? You vile girl who has no soul!"_

_"I would not even touch you with a 39 1/2 foot pole!"_

_But Miss Rockwaller continued to mock. "Excuse me, Farmer Jane."_

_"The way you wear your overalls is so dumb and lame!"_

_I snarked "FYI, I always follow the dress code at school._

_You on the other hand, showing off your CB Boxers? Not so cool!"_

_The youngest of the Rockwaller family gave a slight grin. _

_For she had an ace up her sleeve against me and him._

_"Just wanted to let you know that there's going to be a Christmas party_

_And you two losers are probably not going to be invited!"_

_Ron whined, "Aww...I wanted to show off my dance moves that are bon-diggety!"_

_"Face it, Stoppable!" Bonnie snarked, "There's so no way to fight it!"_

_"Where is the party, B?" I asked to my long-time rival._

_"Tara's house, K..." Bonnie explained, "...and you will be stuck in denial!"_

_"For it requires the person who received the invite..."_

_"To give Tara a gift so that she can open it on sight!"_

_"Oh and also, in addition to giving a gift to Tara and her brother._

_"The people who are invited have to give gifts to each other!_

_"I bet your gifts are gonna suck._

_So dumb and so lame_

_Possible'll probably only give you an outdated video game!_

_"As of Stoppable? Four words: Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks_

_The brunette continued, "I would love to stay..."_

_"But I got some some decorating at the house to do..._

_Including wrapping a present or two..._

_So see you losers after the holidays!"_


End file.
